


Life in a bunker is still a life.

by RandomNotepad



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNotepad/pseuds/RandomNotepad
Summary: Rook tries to steal boots and ends up getting half of the county locked up with the Seeds.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Bubble baths and mcguiver

“rook this is a terrible idea” Whitehorse stated through the radio clenched in her fist.   
The deputy rolled her eyes, hidden behind the smaller YES sign at Johns ranch she waited as a few Peggie’s drove past her hiding spot. “i need new shoes. John has the only Peggie’s with feet smaller than a 7” she whispered “he’s busy with one of his new ego boosting videos at least 40 miles from here. I need to get boots Earl or I just put myself at risk in worn out boots!”.  
With grace she stalked into the area, hiding amongst the garden furniture, placing the radio in her left pocket she scurried to the nearest window. Her ears pricked, Whitehorse had instructions to beep twice if news of John returning crossed his radio.  
Creeping into the ranch house was fairly simple. She entered through one of the bottom level windows facing John’s private room. Might as well get some intel while she was here.  
She had to pick the lock on John Seeds door as no doubt he would have the only set she would have security once inside. With a soft click it opened, she swept in closing the door and placing her rucksack against it keeping it in place and to the simple observer it would appear still locked.   
She deposited her dirty clothes onto his bed. She laughed to herself as mud and a little bit of blood soaked into his no doubt designer sheets.  
As she searched for any of his notes on cult orders she spotted a door with white tiles behind it. It was a large bathroom. Bottles covered the shelves with many shapes and colours that called to her.   
She risked a glance out the window and doors to see some cultists sharing cigarettes around the front entrance. Relaxed and distracted.  
The water was warm and pleasant, stinging her small cuts and wounds she hadn’t noticed on her legs and back. After gathering up an arm full of products she poured the entire bottles in to make a fantastic smelling mess of bubbles and murky coloured water.   
She sighed into the heat giving herself a few moments of peace from radios, cultists, Seeds and tasks.  
With a large, pillow soft towel wrapped around her she busied herself going through John’s fancy shirts in the small walk in wardrobe beside his large and dirty bed. Picking up a small silk purple shirt she pulled it on revelling in the feeling of the silk on her clean skin.  
Deciding to go all in she riffled through his bedside drawers stealing blue boxer shorts and thick socks. Happy with her new outfit she crept back into the main house which was quite, muffled Peggy voices coming from outside she crept up and into the utility area to steal a small pair of boots. She paused at the window as she noticed her radio had been left back in the bathroom. She sped as quietly and quickly as she could back to Johns room to collect her forgotten radio and place it back on her belt.  
Tightening her gun holster to her thigh she heard a soft beep beep.  
She sunk low beside the bedroom window one ear on the Peggie’s outside and the other with the radio tight against it “Earl, is he heading back?” a panicked voice responded “Rook he left a half hour ago I’ve been beeping you non stop. Get out of there!” came the frantic voice of her new found father figure Dutch. “I’ve sent out warnings to everyone to keep an eye for you and John, he’s gotta be close kid, you should have left by now!”  
“yes, you really should have” said a soft voice.  
The rooky didn’t even turn around. She bolted onto the bed, the springs in the mattress loud as she bounced off and into the bathroom slamming the door shut and locking it with a triumphant click in Johns angry face.  
Scanning the room for an exit she could hear Johns foot connecting with the door, giving the handle a jiggle as if for his own amusement. She was cornered. But not out of options. A small sky light was above her; she would have to MacGiver the hell out of this situation.  
Collecting the many large tubs of body and hair wash she stacking them into a makeshift stand on the baths edge, all the while trying to ignore the loud bangs of john fighting against the bathroom door.  
She stepped gingerly from the bath side onto the tubs, wobbling a little as she grasped and clawed at the sky light, catching the latch in her middle finger she pried it open pushing it wide as it would go, she would have to jump.  
She knelt haphazardly as she picked up the coconut shampoo tub from the bath and on one foot placed it to give her the extra up, she needed. She pulled her arms and torso out onto the roof, scrabbling for grip and pulling her buttocks and legs out into the brisk but freeing air.  
Sliding down into the bushes and flowers below with a soft thud she internally groaned at the fresh layer of dirt that now painted her.  
She heard no footsteps near her. Making a plan to head for the far end of the ranch, where John had once kept the ryes plane, she could use the ledge down to get some distance and swim in the river to the other side. That should give her enough space to get away easily.   
She attempted to stand but couldn’t. Something was holding her leg in place. She looked back and grimaced. The wooden fence posts around John’s little garden had broken during her attempt to flee and she had landed badly onto it, a broken piece of wood had stabbed through her leg. Blood staining around the trouser area as it bled badly.  
Whimpering as the shock wore off, she gripped and pulled her leg and the wood piercing her free from the rest of the post.   
With a large piece of wood currently embedded into her lower calf and blood leaving a trail she limped to the kitchen door of the main house and towards the first aid drawer she knew he had. praying he was still fighting the bathroom door. Silently pulling bandages and antibiotics out to use later.   
A tap on her shoulder from the cold metal barrel of a shotgun. Gripping it the youngest Seed brother smiled at her. “why deputy that’s a nice shirt you have on" he grinned flashing those perfect teeth, his wandering eyes enjoying the view, resting on her chest a little too long before roaming further and stopping at her newly acquired wooden leg.  
“so clumsy. Hurt yourself during your little bathroom escape” he said, she grunted pulling her leg away from him and attempted to put some space between them. He reached out quickly with his free hand and gripping her ankle, pulled. The wood dragged on the ground and was pulled slightly out which caused the deputy to shout in pain. Tears springing to her eyes. He released her ankle before gripping her wrist and dragging her towards him.   
She bit at his hand as 2 Peggie’s entered behind the Seed, quickly assessing the situation they pointed their weapons onto the woman. John tutted as if she were a badly behaved child. With one arm beneath her thighs and his hand gripping her wrist he haphazardly lifted her trying to keep her wounded leg untouched. “our lamb has injured herself. Bring Ma and her supplies to my room".  
A dark-skinned woman in her late 40’s with a nice smile but angry eyes arrived after a few moments of heated glares between the seed and deputy. She held the deputy’s leg with an uncomfortably strong grip as she assessed the wound. Standing she approached John who stood in the room corner, arms folded.  
The deputy heard then whispered before they both sat on the bed. John set himself down behind her his body heat tight against her back and with muscled arms across her chest held her still as the medic pulled the wood free.  
The deputy yelled and tried to pull away but the medic was fast and was already gripping her calf. Beginning to wash then dress the wound as the deputy struggled and whined at the pain and discomfort of being held tight against a man who had once tried to drown her in a river.  
The medic, job done, turned to the seed as the deputy sat on the dirty bed pulling herself to the far corner away from them.  
With john’s hand on her shoulder and Eden’s gate promises from his twisted mouth the woman gave the deputy a nod and left, with the slamming of the bedroom door the deputy was left with the Baptist.  
She scrambled off the bed grimacing at her leg and searching for her dropped radio, finding it beside the bed she made a quick call for help as John sat on the bed edge pulling with a grimace at his mud soaked sheets without so much as a glance at her.  
“Earl! Dutch! if anyone can hear this I’m being held at the ranch with an injured leg. I need immediate evac!”  
A voice answered. “hello my child. You are where god has intended you to be. John will take care of you then we will come for you” boiling with rage at her radio being interfered with she seethed back through gritted teeth “fuck you!” she whispered before she slammed it hard onto the bedside table sending the batteries flying and her radio broken.  
She sat on the cold wood floor trying to think, her leg thumped painfully. She stole a side glance at John who was now standing. He paused. His back to her. Then continued to the door which he opened and let shut behind him with a loud thud. And she was finally truly alone.  
She stayed put at the beds edge as more voices and footsteps could be heard at the bedroom door. A pair of heavy steps and a soft gentle pair arrived and two male voices argued outside the door.  
The bedroom door was pushed open and a waft of bliss seeped in as faith stood in the doorway, radio in her hand and bliss flowers in the other. “oh, my deputy” she wailed. sounding upset, she walked like a ballerina to sit beside the other woman before draping herself over her in an awkward hug as the deputy tried to tilt her head away from those flowers that were far too close to her face and making the room sparkle.  
“I’m not in much pain with my leg. I don’t need bliss.” she said trying to sound upbeat for the seed sister to move those white flowers away from her. “But what about your back!” wailed faith hugging tighter as rook froze. “what’s wrong with my back?” rook questioned trying to push herself away from faith and the bliss. “john told me; you ripped his favourite purple shirt!” faith cried into the rook’s ear fingers soft against her bare back along the thick scars from fights across hope county. “you’ve been hurt too many times” faith continued as rook sat unsure what to do as the bliss made the room spin.  
“all warriors have then. They make her look strong” said the red-haired Jacob from beside john who hovered unsure in the doorway watching the two women as the deputy began to hug back as the bliss filled her nose.  
The rook even began to laugh. Bliss filled and doped up she smiled hazily as the seeds took this as time to enter the room.  
john taking a seat beside her his, well-manicured fingers touching her face with no argument from the blissed woman. Jacob sat at her back, his rough fingers running across wolf, cougar and bear claw marks on her fully exposed back as faith held the shirt open and hummed for her deputy.  
The father materialised in front of the deputy gently prying faith off her and settling her beside him as he placed his hands upon the deputy’s face holding her up and making direct eye contact “I said we would come for you my child” his voice echoed in her head and around the ranch. She nodded into his hands, the bliss filling her with warmth as the hands continued to rub her back and faith gripping her hands in a loving embrace.  
The deputy fell into a sleep, a comforting, warm, bliss fuelled sleep.  
She couldn’t open her eyes. Shouting, bangs and explosions all around her. But she couldn’t open her eyes. She felt hands on her and she tried to fight back “woah now feisty let me get you up and walking then we can rough house” laughed sharky in her ear as he pulled her close and directed her to walk, stop, duck, run with him.  
“what the hell’s going on sharky. I can’t see!” she cried as he made a sharp turn and she fell to her knees, calf aching at the exercise. “we’re heading towards falls end, we heard from Dutch you was missing and then we saw them seed bastards and you heading towards the compound so we rear ended you and right now we’re in a proper gun fight! If I had a cowboy hat I’d be wearing it man!” he sounded very happy and far too excited over the bangs and heat surging all around them. She lost her footing again as they went from paved road to dirt path and Sharky heaved her up into a fireman hold and ran. She could hear his breathing and steps crushing grass as wind and voices began to die down behind them.  
she could hear father Jerome before he grabbed her and helped her steadily to the ground from sharkys back. “whiskey” she groaned and she felt several hands leading her towards what she hopped was the bar.  
Her fingers were placed around a shot glass and she drank fast and hungrily as the day caught up with her.  
“what happened to the seeds did we catch them?” she asked after 2 more shots warmed her stomach. She heard the mumbles before she sighed “they got away then” ,“not from lack of trying amigo!” said Sharky, his hand on her shoulder. She nodded at where she thought he was before she heard another shot being poured for her.  
“amigo your leg is all kinds of fucked up and have you seen your back!” the deputy laughed “how the hell am I going to see my own back Sharky?” Her eyesight had returned after her 6th shot, although in drunken double vision. She laughed and Sharky laughed. They both lay hunched over the bar top drunkenly giggling away.  
She spoke with Dutch, Eli and Jesse to get updates on the seeds, but all they could say was they were holed up at one of the compounds and hadn’t moved.  
When she awoke after her second day of bed rest forced by father Jerome, she gathered some new gear and set out to Dutch’s island.  
Worryingly she did not bump into a single Peggy during her drive.  
“they’ve all been pulled back to their little shit holes” said Dutch as they drank coffee in his bunker. “yeah but isn’t it a little worrying?” she stared at her coffee thinking. “shit kid anything the seeds do is worrying” Dutch offered as he fiddled with a radio.  
Another 2 days passed and Rook decided to take a little trip into the mountains near Jacobs compound and see what was going on for herself. Boomer lay low beside her as they approached the training grounds, it was mobbed, it swarmed with peggies.  
Rook and boomer sat themselves down overlooking the area while through her sniper scope she watched the Peggie’s loading trucks and judges onto large lorries. What the hell thought Rook as she looked for a flash of red hair. She spotted black. She gave a happy noise that had boomers tail wagging.   
Staci was standing on a balcony overlooking the trucks with a pad and paper ticking as each item was loaded. Signalling to boomer to wait she crept towards a rope area and snuck towards the compound.  
“Staci?” she whispered giving the poor man a jump as she rolled to his knees hidden by the balcony. “what is going on?” Staci gave her a quick worried look before continuing to tick boxes off. “I’m not sure but the seeds are packing up every compound, they are just hauling ass to get everything they own into those bunkers of theirs I don’t know what the hell sparked this but they are acting like the end of the world is tomorrow” he whispered giving a salute to the trucks as they headed out and down the trails. “is he taking you with him?” she asked “can you get away to us. If it’s the end times I don’t think he’s going to mind control you back if your another mouth to feed in that bunker?”  
Staci looked down at her fully, putting down his clipboard. “it’s not just me he wants in that bunker. I don’t know what happened but he no longer wants you as one of his fighters. He’s been training the newbies to trap you. He wants you as he put it unharmed and healthy.” Staci gave a quick look around before kneeling down and after a quick far too tight hug he took the deputy’s hands.  
“I don’t understand why but I get the feeling him and the rest of those seeds have plans for you now”. She squeezed his hands “Staci I won’t let them take you to that bunker. If they are too busy hunting me then that gives you the chance. I’ll tell Hudson and Whitehorse to get ready cause once we get you out we’re taking you to Eli and he can undo the brain washing to at least give you a normal life after this hell” she said in a voice she hoped sounded full of hope and promises and covered her fear and worry.   
He pulled her into a quick hug, both crying. She gave one last squeeze before heading back to Boomer as Staci began to file his paperwork full of hope.  
Boomer barked happily as the deputy pulled herself back onto the ledge, giving him a pat, they headed back towards the prison to set up the plan.  
Sitting down in the small cabin near the river she had taken as her own she fiddled with the radio, its screen was broken and she’d had to fit a new battery pack but it sparked giving her a signal. She paused, thinking. Was this going to be remembered as her crowning moment. Would it be remembered as really smart or really stupid. She turned it off.  
it was midday by the time she’d left Staci, stopped by her cabin and driven back to the prison. “so that’s the plan!” asked Hudson “have you got a better one Huds because I’d like to hear it?” Hudson was never known for holding her tongue, it was admirable. “let’s think of a plan that doesn’t put Staci in a truck with a goddamn seed! Peggie’s I can deal with they are stupid. they would run right out and at us leaving him alone and we can get him. But the seeds are smart. They know we’ll be there for him!” the rook groaned; she was right as usual.  
Fuck.  
Then her stupid smart idea resurfaced in her mind. She turned to look at them all and thought of all the other faces of hope county who were relying on her. All those lives she could save by doing this one stupid smart thing.  
“do you know the times and where he will be if I get the seeds away?” she fiddled with the radio in her pocket. “yes?” said Whitehorse as the rest of the group all mumbled in agreement, the plan would work, they had the trucks on camera and knew when to strike.  
This was very stupid.  
She saw Whitehorse pause as Hudson clicked at what she was going to do. Both reached for her as she stepped back and bolted to the door and out into the sun and to her waiting jeep.  
She lifted the radio to her mouth as her team screamed for her to come back.  
“calling all members of the seed family. this is Rook. I know you’re looking for me. You want me, come get me yourselves. First one to lay a hand on me gets me in their doomsday bunker!”   
She pulled out of the prison and headed towards the open road. She’d drive circles around this valley if it got Staci out of Jacobs hands.  
“Use of Peggie’s and followers is cheating, you want me, you catch me!” she clicked her radio to another station “Dutch, the second you know Staci’s free your get that bunker doors of yours open and prepare to hide me like those chocolate bars you hide under your medical bay bed!” the radio responded “I KNEW THAT WAS YOU EATING THEM! RATS MY ASS!” She couldn’t help but laugh as the adrenaline fuelled her.


	2. Exhaustion and road trips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook makes it back to Dutch’s Island.

What she wouldn't give to have a companion with her right now groaned the deputy as she slipped on yet another rock and landed on her knees in dirt. So far her mad rat race style plan had involved 2 cougars, a large and drugged up bear and one brave turkey which had put up the best fight so far.

Her radio beeped reassuringly as she began to wade into a river. She had heard John's plane at the start of her run but now even Jacobs wolves were far behind her. Checking her watch she smiled. It had been over 3 hours since she had started this bet with the Seeds. The time for Staci's rescue was over and passed. At least she knew her friends were safe together. Eli would have Staci in the next hour and on the mend. This gave her a burst of energy as she climbed the river bank and onto Dutchs Island. The home stretch lay before her.

Almost unable to hold in her laughter she sprinted past the abandoned ranger Station, along the path and to the open bunker doors.

The bunker doors were shut. 

She skid to a stop as the sudden emptiness of her surroundings became too loud. No animals, no birds, no people.

"Rook Run!". She saw Staci, running towards her. Bloodied nose, ripped clothing and soaked to the skin he approached her shovel in hand as she heard the screeching of tyres approaching. Pratt gripped her forearm as she heard John's plane, the howling of wolves, bliss filled the air as the father approached. He walked as if floating on the dirt path.

Pratt heaved her with impressive strength and she was pulled back as they sprinted into the trees. He was heading towards the boathouse. They ran in unison down to the water. The boathouse was destroyed, a single jetski remained, burnt but floating. Pratt pushed her first "I'll cover you, get the ski going and I'll jump on" he screamed, adrenaline and fear making him lose volume control as his hands shook gripping the shovel.

The cold water sapped the last of her energy as her body cried in pain as she swam to the jet ski. Kicking it into gear, thanking whatever God had decided to bless that moment she reversed as best she could as the Seeds appeared.

Joseph calmly walked towards them as Faith stood on the overlook throwing bliss filled jars at the pair of cornered deputies. Staci used his shovel well as he hit at the jars, sending them flying in all directions from the rookie as she closed the distance between them. She screamed for him as the final Seed appeared, a large judge hot at his heels and bee lining towards Pratt who took one look at the raging soldier and screamed.

Pratt lobbed his shovel which hit head on with the judge, the wolf crumpled as its master charged. Rook revved the engine as she felt Pratt land heavily behind her, his arms gripping her waist painfully as she felt him shake.

John landed too close for comfort as they attempted to escape, a wave crashed into them causing the already beaten jet ski to fail and stall. Staci pulled the Rookie with him as he leapt into the water. Swimming as fast as they could they headed for the small peninsula that had once housed a cult shrine. Rook made it first pulling herself up onto the wooden planks of the Dock and gripping Pratts arm and he struggled for air.

"Why aren't you safe!" She whispered as they cowered together hidden beside abandoned boxes and rope. "They got everyone" Staci gripped her hand as they heard tyres close by. "When you called them Jacob left me behind in one of the trucks heading for Joseph's compound. We got about half way when Sharky and Adelaide went hell or high water on the convoy. Hudson found me after the cultists ran out to fight. We got back to the prison but Rook. Faith was waiting and John was with her." Staci pulled her back around the other side as they heard the cars pass. "I lost track of Earl and Hudson. When the prison caught fire. I got Adelaide in the back and flew her and Grace out towards Sharky's hole up. They shot us out the sky Rook!" "Last I saw John's men and Jacobs hunters had most of our people loaded up in trucks and cars heading for the bunkers." He was breathing hard as he shook violently. She placed her hands on his face trying to ground him. "Where's Dutch?" Pratt sucked in air sharply "Joseph was waiting. He was in Dutchs bunker. Him and Jacob". "They knew this would be your end goal" closing her eyes she almost punched herself. How could she be so stupid. There would be only two places she would go to for shelter during the hunt. Joseph knew of Dutch, knew he had been the one to rescue her when this all started. He was her safety net. The wolfs den. "Pratt, Eli?" Staci shook his head "the whitetail militia haven't been heard from. I don't think they got taken." She sighed, at least there was a small glimmer of hope.

They stayed huddled and hidden for a few minutes, till they began to shiver and their teeth chattered. 

Rook must have fallen asleep, Pratt lay beside her, shivering. She nudged him. Then nudged him harder. He didn't respond. He was breathing too fast. "Pratt open your eyes!" She cried, Hazel eyes looked to her. "Rook? Whats going on?" He blinked, his skin looked pale. Hypothermia. She sat cradling him as his shivering began to subside. Not good. She gave his face a light slap. Nothing. He had passed out and her choices vanished. Digging into her hop bags she thumbed over water soaked grenades and herbs. She found her rope and looping it around Pratt's middle she tied him to her as she stood, awkwardly she half carried the man who was worryingly light.

She made it to the crossing into Faiths territory as evening crept in, reds and oranges. She made it to the bridge, please let her luck carry on. Yellow flooded the bridge as a large vehicle sat idly at the end of the bridge. She screamed in horror as the driver reentered and revved the engine preparing to leave. She had to catch it. Whispering apologies she untied Pratt who lay crumpled and abandoned on the cold bridge as she ran towards their salvation. Tears streaming down her face as she screamed herself hoarse to the red tail lights. The truck reversed. She hit at the truck's metal walls as it screeched to a stop. Reaching the driver side she begged for help. 

Bliss flooded from the back as the trucks rear door opened, John Seed rolling down the driver side window as Jacob Seed leapt from the passenger side and walking around the front of the truck to her. She fell to her knees. Breathing hard and shaking with the last of her adrenaline. "Please, it's Staci!" She wept pointing to the dark figure lying on the bridge 100 feet from the truck's rear lights. Jacob ran past her as she gave in. A hand landed on her head as she looked up into the grinning and wild eyed John. "First" he laughed as she gave up and joined Pratt in unconsciousness.


End file.
